reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Rivoltella Assassini
,"Revolver Assassins", is a Red Dead Redemption posse. 'Daily Announcement' "Hello everyone, we just need a few more details in on the posse page and it's finished! In other news, our Captain and Council Captain slots are reserved for previous friends met over the Playstation. If you would like to join, you must be a Lowlife instead." - Jodo 'About the posse' "We are Rivoltella Assassini! We shall fight 'til our final days of being fellow assassins. gives way into nirvana. That day my friends, will never come..." - Jodo Hello all, and behold of what seems the greatest posse known to the Red Dead Redemption world. We assassins of Rivoltella Assassini, hold down a very sophisticated and detailed organisation, one that uses a rank system, one that assigns jobs, one that kicks some major ass. 'Joining the posse' As said by Rule 3, you must be at least rank 30 to be accepted within the posse. If so and willing to join RA while following ALL rules, you may send either joshman88 or SlimShadey52 a message stating: you want to join, reason why you want to join, you will follow all rules, your age, what DLCs you have, if you have a headset or not, and anything extra. The Council Captains and Founders shall hold a council meeting (that day, or any other day within 7 days) to decide if you may join. We will send you a reply message with our decision. If accepted, you may now be a favored member within our posse as a Lowlife. 'Rules within the posse' Obviously, being a brother among this sacred clan of ours requires you to follow some rules. If you do so happen to break a rule, we enforce the consequences with no regrets, no mercy, no exceptions... * Absolutely NO drama and/or fighting among other posse members. Result will lead into both (or more) members to be put on probation or to be kicked out completely. * Each and every member must follow the orders of their superiors, in this case, Lowlifes must obey Captains and Founders, while Captains must obey only Founders. Although, any Captain found abusing there power will lead into demotion. Also, any Lowlife disobeying a Captain will result into probation, or if disobeying a Founder, will submit into being kicked out from the posse. * Rank 30 or higher is required, due to the guns and mounts unlocked. Anyone 29 or lower may not join. NO EXCEPTIONS! (If legendary and below 30 can still be accepted within the posse.) Also, it is best if you have either the Undead Nightmare DLC or the Liars and Cheats DLC, although they are not required. * The Founders have the absolute right to make the decisions of the posse and everyone within it. Anyone who does not agree with this rule, may indeed leave the posse. * Council Captains may be recruited on the fact that they must ALWAYS be online on a council meeting date. * Captains can recruit only in the permission of the Founders. Any Lowlife is to not recruit anyone outside the posse, unless if decided by ALL Captains and ALL Founders that the person may be recruited. * Using a headset and talking among the posse is a PRIVILEGE. Abusing your actions on the headset (ex.* Screaming, heavily breathing into mic, excessive bothering to a member/members, etc.) will result in being muted by all posse members within the match, along with any other punishment the action may bring. * If you had noticed, our posse name is in Italian. Although, ALL members MUST speak English (Or know it at least.). * If any member is to be kicked out from the posse, another member (possibly a 'friend') may beg for he/she to be let back in. If this happens, the begging member shall be shunned from the ENTIRE posse until giving up his/her word. * The result of someone being under probation or being kicked out is decided for when the Council Captains and Founders hold a council deciding so. If at any chance that a Council Captain is a member whose fate is to be decided at a council, he will just basically be not included in the upcoming council. * Probations can last anywhere from 1 day to 1 week. (Decision varies on rule broken.) * Being a Captain gives you the right to command a GROUP (group = 1-3 Lowlifes) of Lowlifes, as to meaning you may give orders to them during a match or Free Roam. (More allowable things as being a Captain may vary depend in near future.) * While Council Captains have the same rights as a regular Captain, although they also participate in the decisions of the posse in a council meeting, as mentioned in the rules above. * Although sounding like a dumb rule, you absolutely MUST, dress your multiplayer skin in either of the following catagories: Walton's Gang, Dutch's Gang, Bollard Gang (Legendary 1 skin), Rebeldes, Misc. Criminals, Misc. Mexicans, Miners, or Cattle Rustlers. Therefore sustaining the 'gang' appeal. * Adding to the multiplayer skin rule; ALL Captains must select a different skin than ANY other members, therefore it'll make it easier to tell who's who. (Lowlifes do not have to worry about matching another Lowlife, although they mustn't match any Captain or Founder.) - If there is a rule you would like to submit within the Rules page, please, send us (the Founders) a PSN message stating the rule, and that we (ourselves, not between the council) will decide on adding into the page. 'Allies' 'Members' Founders * joshman88 .............. (Founder) * SlimShadey52 ......... (Co-founder) Captains Council Captains Captains Lowlifes * Member 1 * Member 2 * Member 3 etc. 'Ranks' Expert Hunter Professional Hunter Novice Hunter Expert Gambler Professional Gambler Novice Gambler 'Rank Requirements' Expert Hunter *Kill 1 cougar with one slash of the Knife. *Defend yourself from 1 bear using only the Cattleman Revolver, and 2 bears using only the Knife. *Burn 1 bobcat using the Fire Bottle, then impale it with a Throwing Knife, and then finally slash it to its death with the Knife. *Kill 1 raccoon with the Rolling Block Rifle at a high-in-altitude point. Professional Hunter *Fight off bears in Bearclaw Camp for 6 consecutive minutes using only hand-thrown projectiles (Throwing Knife, Dynamite , Fire Bottle , Tomahawk). *Fight off cougars north of Tanner's Reach for 5 consecutive minutes using only the Schofield Revolver. *Fight off boars in the heart of Greenhollow for 5 consecutive minutes using only the Tomahawk and the Knife. Novice Hunter *Track and kill 1 beaver. *Fight off a pack of wolves with only the Knife. *Shoot down 6 birds of any species in under 20 seconds. *Kill 1 bear with only one shot to the head from the Schofield Revolver. Expert Gambler * Flawlessly win a game of Liar's Dice by calling a Spot-On bid (3 players at table). * Win a game of Poker by busting out every player at the table (6 players at table). Professional Gambler Novice Gambler * Win a game of Poker (4 or more players at table). * Win a game of Liar's Dice (3 players at table). * Get a winning hand with 1 pair in Poker that busts out another player. * Win a round of Liar's Dice with snake eyes (at least 2 ones). 'Jobs' Gatherer Spy Chauffeur 'Job Descriptions' Gatherer Spy Chauffeur * A very important role in the moment of battle. A chauffeur must drive around a Captain or Founder in a stagecoach (the one you retrieve from completing Gaptooth Breach) on command to a certain destination of their choosing. One main goal of being a chauffeur is to keep any and every passenger alive, to do so, you must make the trip as safe as possible with only minor risks. 'External links' }} Category:Posses